The present invention relates to an antiskid control system which prevents sustained wheel-locking on braking, and more particularly to an antiskid control system which is arranged to converge a driveline vibration of a four-wheel-drive vehicle during antiskid control.
A four-wheel-drive vehicle tends to generate a driveline vibration corresponding to a resonance between wheel speeds of front and rear wheels when an antiskid control is executed. An earlier technology is arranged to execute a control for suppressing such driveline vibration by detecting a vibration level of a wheel acceleration of each front wheel, by determining that a driveline vibration of a four-wheel-drive vehicle is generated when the vibration level is greater than or equal to a threshold, and by prohibiting a pressure increasing control during the generation of the driveline vibration.